Another Ghost Ship
by Bard15
Summary: As a favor to Bobby, the boys look into sudden sighting of a ghost ship off the coast of Maine, and find out that they aren't the only ones caught up in the capricious games of the gods...now Sam and Dean are fighting gods, angels and demons from two worlds. Cover art is my AD&D character from the "Freeport Pirates" campaign I play in...my 15th level Bard-Cierra.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Ghost Ship**

Bard 15

a/n: this is an unusual cross over between Supernatural and an AD&D Campaign, Freeport Pirates. It's also where my penname originates in that my character (Cierra) is a 15 level Bard (I've been playing this character/campaign longer than Supernatural has been on air!)

additional note: it's really not particularly AU since "time travel" has been established as canon in the show and time/space shifts are also canon in our campaign. However, it is AU in the campaign storyline (changing details of campaign to add the boys). And we started this campaign well before the Pirate movies came out...

**/FREEPORT/SUPERNATURAL/FREEPORT/**

The boys had been anchored in the general vicinity of the ghostly ship sightings for the last three hours and Dean was past impatient, "Come on, whatever it is, it ain't showin' tonight; hell, so far there hasn't been any pattern to its appearances..."

Sam frowned, "Don't you think it's odd...there are no legends of ghost ships in this particular area and if there really was a ghost ship you'd think with as much traffic as this area gets with the commercial fishermen it would have been spotted sooner **and** more often...then the fact that there is no pattern..."

"Just because we don't see the pattern doesn't mean it's not there...since we don't know what's causing it to pop in and out: if we had the reason we might see the pattern," Dean interjected. "I just can't get over the fact that Bobby knows a crab fisherman in Maine...really..."

Sam just snorted in amusement, "I bet Bobby knows at least one person in every state..."

"Yeah, whatever...but we're the ones sittin' in the middle of the ocean..." Dean grumbled.

"Dean, Bobby was right in the middle of a case in Nevada...he said he'd be here when he wrapped it up," Sam said.

Attention focused on preparing to pull up anchor and head back to shore it took the two hunters several moments to notice a mist start to gently roll over a previously calm sea that now had three to four foot swells bobbing the boat.

"What the hell," Dean cursed as he lost his footing and stumbled onto his backside.

Looking around quickly, Sam pointed into the mist, "Dean, look..."

"I'll be damned...it's real..."

In the heavy mist and deepening gloom of night, they could only just make out the outline of a single mast ship by the lanterns hung along its upper deck...and squinting they could make out movement on deck, and in the rigging.

"Uh, Dean, we need to move," Sam said with growing alarm as the ship seemed to be coming at them head on and showing no signs of slowing, or even that they had been seen.

While Dean moved to start the boats engine, Sam rooted around their weapons bag and pulled out a signal flare in hopes of alerting the other ship of their location.

Whether the larger ship didn't see them, or didn't care...the signal flare did little to deter its approach.

The last thing Dean remembered was hearing his brother's frantic shouts to "jump".

**...Supernatural...Freeport Pirates...**

In the shadows cast by the flickering lanterns, a woman looked out over the wreckage of the smaller vessel, seeing two semi-conscious men clinging to the wreckage, saying to the shadow behind her, "You best fish them out if you want any answers."

"Aye, you hear me woman...pull them lads aboard..." a gruff voice shouted.

**...Supernatural...Freeport Pirates...**

Sputtering and coughing, the boys were dropped unceremoniously on the deck.

"You had a whole freakin' ocean and you steer right into us...what's your deal; you coulda' killed us," Dean ground out angrily as he pulled himself into a sitting position, looking around for his brother, "Sammy, you alright?"

Sam nodded and also sat up, edging closer to his brother: both boys looked up at the indistinct and shadowed crowd assembled on the deck.

Feeling around the deck, then peering intently at the crowd, Sam commented warily, "You know, for ghosts, things seem pretty solid Dean."

The sound of a whispered voice, in a language they could not identify, wafted from the crowed /spell—understand language/ before a rather large man suddenly stepped from the crowd to tower over the two boys, "Ghosts we ain't boy...leastways, not at the moment...but, now, those that shoot at me ship: they just might be seeing Haramast sooner as to later..."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before turning to look up at the man...and if ever they would describe the epitome of a "pirate" they would have to say the man in front of them fit that bill; he was dressedin dirty, black billowing pants with black boots that covered his calves, he wore a shirt that might once have been white but now sported stains of questionable origin and a black, button up vest could be seen behind the bandolier that draped his chest...the boys did not fail to notice the two flint lock pistols, several daggers and a sword that hung low on the man's hip. His dark, wavy hair was pulled in a loose pony tail that went half way down his back and his skin was brown and leathered from the harsh sun.

"Really...little early for Halloween don' cha' think..." Dean snarked, "all yer missing is the parrot."

The people on the deck looked at him blankly and Sam shot his brother a classic "shut the hell up" face.

"Look...we weren't trying to attack your ship...we were trying to signal..." Sam said quickly.

"With a fireball..." the man asked skeptically.

"A fireball...what; it was a flare gun dude," Dean snapped.

"Look...sir...we really weren't shooting at you," Sam reiterated.

Eyeing the boys intently, the man furrowed his brow at their strange speech and dress, "Well friend or foe will be telling in the waters we be sailing, so, why don't you be telling me what waters these are...them stars not be matching me navigation charts..." the man demanded, giving a nod; the boys suddenly found themselves being manhandled to a standing position.

The boys exchanged looks, Dean commenting, "Is he for real...?"

Sam shot his brother another 'will you shut up' look before asking slowly, "You don't know where you are?"

"Would I be askin' if'n' I knew, boy," the man groused.

"Perhaps, John, if you showed them more hospitality, they would be more inclined to parlay," a melodic and distinctively feminine voice stated, "after all, you did destroy their vessel."

Sam and Dean looked towards the new voice to see a lithe, red headed woman step from the shadows; she was dressed in flowing black pants tucked into mid-calf brown boots and a dark purple, drop shoulder shirt, covered by a brown suede, form-fitting vest. They also noted a small; topaz colored stone that seemed to radiate a gentle glow adorning a ribboned chocker around her neck. /gem of perpetual light/

'Wow', Dean mouthed to his brother.

The man snickered at the reaction the woman elicited from the two young men, "She be a sight to behold..."

The woman just rolled her eyes at the man's comment as she looked the boys up and down dispassionately, "You look like a couple of drowned bilge rats. Come, we can at least get some rum in you to warm you up..." she then looked to the other man, "the good stuff right...not that swill you ration the rest of the crew."

The woman's eyes twinkled mischievously as she beckoned the brothers to follow her; the man following behind them grumbling.

The walk across the ship's deck was short: the crew eyed the strangers with open curiosity and wariness, while the boys took the opportunity to take in their surroundings. The brothers exchanged looks of disbelief as their eyes took in the forms moving amongst the ships rigging.

Dean hit Sam's arm to get the younger man's attention, nodding up to the rigging, and whispering hoarsely, "Dude, do they...are they...dude, are they monkeys or people?"

Sam just raised his eyebrows and gave his head a little shake, a warning to his brother to keep his observations a little more discreet.

Dean waved his brother off irritably and continued to look around the ship, hitting Sam again and nodding towards the shadows, "Sam, I think I saw something green..."

"Dean, shut up," Sam huffed.

The cabin they entered was small and simply adorned, bathed in the flickering light of several small lanterns and dripping candles—the hunters could see that the bed took up a majority of the space (causing Dean to again punch Sam's arm and waggle his eyebrows to which Sam responded with another—'what the hell Dean, shut up' look). Pushed against one wall was a rough-hewn table piled with maps, charts, scrolls and a few books; while chests of varying sizes were covering most of the floor.

The woman waved them to some chairs, while taking up a standing position right inside the door while the man poured out a dark amber liquid into some tin cups.

"Man, Sammy, looks like we found us an honest to goodness pirate ship," Dean mumbled to his brother as his eyes roamed the cabin in open curiosity.

Hearing the comment, the man said gruffly, "Corsair's boy...with Letters of Mark, done up all legal like..."

Dean looked to his brother, "corsair?"

"Countries gave certain...uh, sea-going ships Letters of Mark...making it legal for them to, uh -'confiscate'...cargo from the enemies of the issuing countries..." Sam explained carefully.

"So, a fancy word for pirate then..." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Throwing back his drink, the man laughed gruffly, "Aye boy...I like yea..."

As the man handed Sam a cup, the young man looked to his brother before asking, "Uh...could we ask what ship this is?"

"You lads be aboard the Bloody Stump...and I be this here ship's cap 'an': John, be the name and that being our bard—Cierra..." the man said, first pointing to himself, then the woman standing at the door, "and what should I be a callin' you?"

Dean raised his eyebrows in another 'what the hell' look as the boys again exchanged glances, that ship name was not one that had come up in any of their research of the area: Sam found his voice and answered, "Uh, I'm Sam...This is my brother Dean."

"Sam...Dean, brothers you be," the man said with a nod, "so, where do you lads hail?"

Dean looked confused, while Sam stuttered, "Uh...my brother and I, we travel a lot...we don't call any...uh...any port home; and yourselves?"

The man again nodded, taking a drink straight from the bottle and giving the woman a quick glance; the boys noted she returned his look with a subtle nod /spell—sense motive/, "We put in most at Freeport."

"Freeport," Sam questioned, shooting a look to his brother who answered with a shrug.

'"And this ocean..." Cierra asked.

The boys exchanged looks and shrugged before Sam answering slowly, "the Atlantic."

"That ocean not be on any of my maps..." John said with a general wave towards the piled table.

"Uh, maybe if we could see some of your maps we could show you where you were," Dean suggested as he absently took a drink from his cup, the fiery liquid burning a path down his throat, causing him to cough harshly and gasp for air, "what the hell is this stuff...?"

Sam eyed his gasping brother in concern, jumping up and grasping his brother's shoulders to steady him as Dean continued to cough and choke harshly from the fiery, course liquid.

"Don't know if I can be a trusting a man that can't hold his rum," John commented with a laugh. /he gave them pursers rum...which is well and truly wretched stuff...I've actually had English pursers rum as my GM is in to collecting rum from all over the world.../

Voice ragged, Dean spat, "You call that rum?"

During Dean's bout of coughing, Cierra had moved into the room and knelt at a chest, opening it up and pulling out a bottle, "Not everyone can tolerate that swill you call rum...perhaps they have different tastes..."

"For that elf water...bah..." John grumbled as he moved to the table and began moving things around until he could spread out a large parchment across the table, then he beckoned the boys to look as he pointed out where they were on the map.

They took the proffered mugs from Cierra before turning to the map spread out on the table. Sam and Dean looked at the map then at each other, before Dean said, "I don't know what dime store you got this out of, this sure ain't a map of anywhere on this planet dude..."

Instead of being surprised by what Dean said, the boy's noticed the captain merely nodded thoughtfully at what the boy's said while Cierra's brow furrowed in anger and she sighed heavily, frustration evident in her face.

"Was the Triangle not enough...?" Cierra cursed quietly.

"You've been to the Bermuda Triangle..." Dean said, turning to his brother he said with a smile, "that explains it Sam...the Bermuda Triangle..."

Sam again shot his brother an impatient look, huffing out in frustration, "Dude, we are thousands of miles from the Bermuda Triangle."

Dean shrugged, "So maybe they get sucked in there and popped out here?"

"And if they did that, don't you think they'd have maps we recognize, Dean," Sam pointed out, "and then there's the way their dressed..."

Again Dean shrugged, postulated, "Time shift maybe..."

"Dean, even hundreds of years ago they had rough maps of the Atlantic Ocean," Sam countered, pointing to the map, "does that look like Florida or Bermuda or anyplace along the Atlantic?"

"So what is it Sammy...how do you explain the Jolly Roger poppin' up out'a nowhere," Dean questioned.

"I think it was more than a time slip," Sam said slowly, "Dean, I don't think they're from...this planet."

**/SUPERNATUAL/ /FREEPORT PIRATES/**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER GHOST SHIP**

/CHAPTER 2/

"The Devils Triangle...the great whirlpool in the Northern Ocean; a prison of sorts that Haramast created when he banished the traitor Yarish and his minions, "The Fathom 5"..." Cierra explained when asked about 'The Triangle' to which she had referred.

She shot John a scathing look before continuing, "Though folly it was to venture into such...honor and quest lead us to its very edges and beyond...that we managed to escape..."

Both boys noted the haunted look in the woman's eyes as she trailed off, the captain quickly moved towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "we made it out, and the stronger for it...not all of it was for naught..."

She shuddered slightly in his grasp, her haunted eyes momentarily taking on a look of fear before shuttering behind a resolute look, and nodding back to the man, "aye we did..."

Dean scratched his head and looked at his brother for a translation, "basically, she said it was stupid to go to the whirlpool but they were bound by an oath or promise and it was extremely dangerous..." Sam explained.

"Do you not understand plain spoken common tongue or are you simple," Cierra snapped, as she came back to herself.

Sam couldn't help a chuckle at his brother's put upon look, as he addressed the Bard, "Dean is used to the courser tongue of the pubs and brothels..."

Dean pulled another 'what the hell' face on his brother, causing Sam to just shake his head as if to say 'just let it go'.

"Ah, a boy after me own heart..." John said with a chuckle, squeezing her shoulders, "Don't be lettin' her harsh tongue get the better of ya' boy...Bard's can't say anything plainly, lest it be stepped up in their fancy double speak..."

"Saved you ass on occasion, has it not," Cierra shot back, her tone harsh but yet with a hint of pleading, "Shall we see how well fares our crew the next battle, without my 'fancy double speak' to give you advantage over your opponents..." /bard spells give fighters bonuses or can turn enemies against one and other/

John just grinned, "You be singing our victory or you be healing our hurts..." he said, whirling her around to grab her around the waist and pull her into a rough hug. /besides being entertainers, bards have healing spells/

"Aye, love, do I not usually do both," she said with gentle sarcasm, patting his chest before pushing away from him.

Now it was the boy's turn to look on in confusion.

"Okay then, so tell me, Captain Ahab...just how did you get here...and from 'whence' did you come," Dean asked, shooting Sam a smug look.

"It's John, boy—and don't you be fer'getin' it..." the captain threatened.

Dean held up his hands in defense, "Whoa, hold up...don't want to offend the guy with the big sword..."

John nodded, while Sam asked hesitantly, "you don't seem surprised that this isn't your world?"

"Not the first time we be slippin' into another place..." John said matter of factly as he poured himself another drink, "can't say I was expectin' it out'a this quest, though..."

Looking thoughtful, Cierra postulated, "that could explain why Haramast quested us with finding the ship...why he couldn't find it himself; he couldn't sense it because it was no longer on our world...you'd think a god would be able to cross the outer plans..."

Dean choked on the smoother drink that Cierra had provided, exchanging a surprised look with his brother, "excuse me...did you just say god...?"

"Aye, Haramast...he be the god of the pirates..." John said, raising his mug absently before taking a huge drink.

"And you're on a quest for him," Sam asked slowly.

"I be owin' him a life boon," John said absently, seemingly unconcerned; while Cierra visibly paled.

**/SUPERNATURAL/FREEPORT PIRATES/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Ghost Ship**

/Chapter 3/

"A life boon," Dean questioned slowly, shooting his brother a look.

"Aye, Haramast be doin' me a favor and I be a doin' him one in return," John said casually.

"You don't seem to be all that worked up about owing a 'god' a favor," Dean commented cautiously.

"My rum flows...the wind fills me sails and treasures be bursting in me holds..." John said, "and adventures come aplenty to me and my crews; what more could a man be a wantin' from his god?"

Sam noted that the bard did not seem to share in the captain's high estimate of this pirate god, Haramast.

Further discussion was cut short by a commotion on deck and a loud call for the captain.

John quirked his head took another shot from the rum bottle and pulled both his pistols before making for the door, "you best be stayin' here whilst I sort out this commotion..."

Cierra just nodded, while the brother's exchanged looks. The bard moved to stand at the open door to the cabin, the boys standing behind her as John stepped out on deck demanding a report to explain the sudden rabble on deck.

"John, you guys alright," a voice called out over the commotion on deck.

The trio at the cabin door watched as the crew parted to reveal a small knit group made up of three men and a woman, standing in the middle of the deck.

"Aye Monty, we be fine...bout time you be a showin up to the party..." John said with enthusiasm, adding with some confidence, "I think this be the right place finally...since we didn't be a phasin' back out so sudden like, like before."

"We suspected as much when you didn't phase back to the prime material after a few hours..." a small man to Monty's right commented.

The brother's just exchanged confused looks, as Dean mouthed, 'phased in and out'; while Sam mouthed, 'prime material' ?...

"A few hours," Cierra exclaimed mildly, stepping out to the loose knit crowd, "we've been gone hours?"

"How long has it been for you," the small man asked.

"Hasn't been more than an hour for us," she replied.

"I suppose it's too much to ask that you found the ship," Monty asked with some sarcasm.

"Aye, when does the ol' sea dog make anything easy...?" John barked out with a hoarse laugh.

"So what do you know," the man on the other side of Monty asked.

"Very little...but we hadn't got much farther than John trying to poison those two with his rut gut," Cierra commented cheekily.

"Those two," Monty questioned, exchanging looks with the other members of his group.

"Aye, we came across some lads that might be able to help us..." John explained.

"In the middle of the ocean..." one of the men asked skeptically.

"He means he ran their vessel to splinter..." Cierra commented.

"Yeah," Dean grumbled, "still don't know how someone could run over a little boat when they had the whole freakin' ocean..."

All eyes on deck turned towards the strangers in the doorway to the captain's cabin, causing both brothers to shuffle uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

Sam finally gave a little wave, "Uh, hi...?"

Unconcerned about their apparent discomfiture at being the center of attention, John beckoned them over, "these be brothers...this big one be Sam and the little, snarky one be Dean..."

"Hey..." Dean started to protest before an elbow to his ribs cut off his angry retort.

"Let me be makin' some proper introductions here," John said, pointing to Monty, he said, "this here be Captain Montero of the Sea Ghost; and this one be Devlin, Captain of the Knife and that one be Lucius and the lady be a priestess to the pirate god himself, Carlotta..."

The boys quickly took in the new strangers: Captain Montero was tall and thin, his short, brown hair covered by his three corner hat and though clean shaven he sported the same sun ravaged skin as John...his dress was more akin to what a British ship captain of the 1800's may have worn than to that of a pirate: though, just as their host, he sported a plethora of weapons upon his person.

The one introduced as Devlin was shorter than either of the women, with short cropped, black hair and a darker, swarthier, complexion than the others in the group. His dress was nothing more than simple breeches and tunic, calf high brown boots and weapons also adorned his person, although, the boys noted they were fewer in number.

Lucius was closer to Dean's height, though pale and skinny; looking as though a good stiff breeze would snatch him right off the deck. He too sported a lot of weapons, and both boys couldn't help but note the haunted look in the man's dark, piercing eyes.

The last in the party was the woman, and it wasn't a far stretch to know she was just as hardened as her male counterparts. Her jet black hair was short and messy, standing in haphazard spikes over her head. Her eyes were dark and brooding and she was dressed in similar "pirate" fashion as John; and sported as many, if not more, weapons than any of the men.

"So, you found you some strays already..." Monty said as he looked the brother's up and down, adding, "...can't say they look much as crew goes but then again you will take aboard anything to catches your fancy."

Looking at his brother, Dean commented, "I'm not sure but I think we've just been insulted."

Sam nodded in agreement.

With the introductions out of the way, John seemed to become aware of his crew just standing around and barked out, "what's with this lolly gaggin' around...get them sails to the wind, we need to be movin' to deeper waters and away from the shore line before daybreak..."

The crew scurried to do their captains bidding and Sam and Dean were momentarily captivated by the apparent organized chaos that reigned for several minutes after the captain gave his orders.

"We won't be a doing much searchin' tonight until I be making head or tails of this new place...what I be needin' is some maps o' this place," John informed his comrades.

"So, we wait til morning and go to shore..." Monty started, only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Not like that you won't...it ain't Halloween dude," the hunter said as he waved an arm in their general direction, "you'd be locked up in a heartbeat..."

Crossing his arms and giving Dean a sharp look, John asked, "and just what might you be suggesting we do then..."

"Look, Sammy and I, we can uh...blend in, you know; we can go ashore for you in the morning and get you whatever you need," Dean explained.

"Really," Monty said with a disbelieving frown.

"We need the maps," Lucius said, adding, "I'm sure one of us can blend in enough in this world to accompany our new 'friends' on this little quest."

The party looked at one and other with raised eyebrows before all eyes, except Carlotta's, fell on Cierra.

Cierra rolled her eyes, as John grinned at her, his voice full of boast, "She be the bard, she can blend in anywhere and get anyone to bend to her charms...and I'm thinking these two pups wouldn't task her overmuch..."

The hunters exchanged curious looks: out of all these "pirate's" in this mismatched crew, Cierra seemed the least 'dangerous'—she certainly sported the fewest weapons next to Devlin: and the brother's had to wonder at her said "charms" that the crew trusted her safety off alone with strangers.

"So, it's agreed; and Devlin can teleport Cierra and these two pups into port tomorrow..." Monty started to say only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Whoa, whoa...just hold up a minute. Did you just say teleport...as in poof you're here then you're gone kinda teleport," Dean exclaimed with a shake of his head, "Hell no...No one's poofing me an' my brother anywhere—got that!"

"It's a simple spell; Devlin is quite adept at his art..." Lucius said.

"His art," Sam questioned.

"He be a magic user...damn useful that in a battle..." John said. "Then fireballs are a sight to behold when he be settin' the sails...

"...or a mast..." commented Monty

"...or a monster..." said Lucius.

"...on fire..." John finished.

Holding up his hands in defense, Dean ground out, "you want our help, you get us to shore the old fashion way...I ain't poofing..."

"...teleporting..." Devlin interrupted archly.

"Whatever...teleporting...anywhere—got that," Dean finished.

The group on deck eyed the brother's a moment more before Monty said, "Fine, we will have you rowed into shore come sun up...and be aware...we will be watchin' you, so no funny stuff...if you're not back before sundown, your life is forfeit..."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, before both nodded.

"Aye, then we best be finding a place to lay anchor tonight," John said.

The ship, being of small make, barely housed the crew that sailed and called it home, so the newcomers had to make do with what space they could claim on deck.

"We be seein' you at sun up," John called out before retiring to his cabin.

In the masking darkness, the hunters attempted to get comfortable, Dean finally asking quietly, "What do you think he meant by watching us..."

"They said that Devlin guy is a magic user...if he can teleport and throw fireballs I imagine he has ways of seeing over distances too," Sam postulated.

"Well, isn't that just damn creepy," Dean grumbled, as he tossed some more in his attempt to get comfortable on the hard deck.

Sam just shook his head and gave an amused snort, "Night Dean."

"Night Sammy," his brother replied.

And despite the brothers best efforts to stay awake the gently rocking and creaking of the ship soon lulled them to slumber...

**/././Supernatural/././**

a/n: so, I'm thinking to add Bobby to the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Ghost Ship**

**Chapter 4**

Something woke Dean from his restless and uncomfortable sleep, and he lay there, eyes closed, as he searched his surrounding with his other senses...the gentle rocking of the "ground" below him and the muffled sound of lapping water threw him for a moment until he remember he was on _freakin'_ pirate ship in the middle of the _freakin' _ocean. Damn, he was getting too old for this crazy shit!

He rolled over on his back with muffled groan, and opened his eyes, expecting to see his baby brother grinning down at him, or one of the "pirates "staring down at him curiously: what he wasn't' expecting was said pirate to be green and _**monster**_ looking...

With a wild "what the hell" shout, Dean rolled away from said "monster" and came to his feet, drawing a weapon in one fluid motion.

All hands nearest the "commotion" stopped and turned their attention to the crouching man to see he had a weapon drawn on their crewmate: and several of the crew followed suit, moving up to intervene in the impending altercation, only to be shoved aside forcefully by a small, heavy set bearded man.

"You best be putting that pig sticker away boy, lest ye be wantin' to be feedin the fishes," the short, bearded man threatened as he raised a rather large looking axe to point at Dean.

"Dean," Sam exclaimed in surprise as he pushed through the crowd to stand with his brother; turning to the angry crowd he held up his hands in a placating manner, "look, we don't want any trouble..."

Before the exchange could degenerate into a full blown melee, a harsh voice sounded over the crowd as Cierra pushed her way through, "Enough...back to your stations...now: lest you wish me to wake the captain to deal with the likes of you all...you're lucky Monty and the likes of them are below deck at the moment..."

A wave of grumbling was heard through the crowd as the crew began to slowly disperse back to their duties. Satisfied that her command was being heeded she turned to the opposing parties, "what in the name of Haramast is the trouble here: put that damn axe away before I take it from you, Thrain...you want the captain to see you threatening our guests..." turning to Dean, she demanded similarly, "and you, put the dagger away, lest John decides he only needs one of you..."

Eying each other suspiciously, Thrain and Dean slowly sheathed their weapons.

"Now would someone like to tell the meaning of this rabble you've caused," Cierra demanded.

"I'm afraid it was all my doing Mistress," the green creature said in a high pitched and excitable voice, "I was merely intrigued with our guests, I just wished to speak to them..."

"It talks..." Dean murmured to Sam.

Cierra and Thrain both shot Dean a scathing look, before Cierra said, "Perhaps you should have waited until the young man awoke, instead of startling him from his sleep...as I see it, no harm done to either side but some ruffled feathers...that **I'm **smoothing out now: no more will be said of the incident, lest you want the captain to be making a judgment."

Cierra's eyes feel specifically to the small bearded man known as Thrain, who grumbled unintelligibly but allowed the "green" creature to herd him off.

"And **you**, you best be more careful who you draw a weapon on, on this ship..." Cierra warned.

Dean just growled, while Sam said, "...thanks for that, really, we didn't mean any offense..."

"What was that...?" Dean demanded hoarsely as he watched the two 'men?' go below deck, before he then waved his hand to indicate the deck and rigging, "...I mean really; your crew is like a freaking _'Monster Mash'..._

"What...you mean Thrain and Roderick..." Cierra said, "...mostly harmless, really...a dwarf's bark is _usually_ worse than his bite...but in your case, he may make an exception; despite the captains orders..."

"Dwarf?...what, that make you Snow White, or something," Dean snarked.

Cierra looked at him blankly, as Sam asked tentively, "...and Roderick...?"

"He's a goblin...fancies himself a poet..." Cierra mused, with a gentle smile.

Exchanging surprised looks, Dean asked slowly, "... a goblin...? Next you'll be telling me your first mate is a ghoul and elves dance through the rigging..."

Cierra now looked at both young men curiously, "God's no...Dangerous lot, ghouls and wraiths and the like; and as for elves—since the battle of Freeport, relations between the humans and the elves has been much strained. You claim to be well travelled on your world, yet you seem to know nothing of dwarves and goblins...even were you to stick to human cities, surely you have come across news of the other races in your travels?"

"Listen lady...we don't live in Halloween town...the only differences in our 'races' is skin tone; we sure as hell don't have monsters living next door..." Dean snapped out...'at least the normal people didn't', Dean mused to himself.

"This planet...for the most part; consists only of humans," Sam supplied.

Now it was Cierra's turn to look surprised, "Only humans? No elves or dwarves...gnomes...halflings?"

"Halflings," Dean questioned, adding sarcastically, "where'd you pop out from...Middle Earth?"

Shaking her head, Cierra answered, "Carathus..."

"So, your world...it's called, Carathus," Sam asked.

"Aye," Cierra responded.

Realizing, not for the first time, that they were indeed on a world totally foreign to them and by default the crew and its world was a mystery to the two strangers, Cierra decided to elaborate: despite the two having no frame of reference.

"I hale from Kalindi, the captain and his brothers from Freeport, Devlin from Pollogus: the rest of the crew from all points in between," the bard supplied.

"And monsters just roam freely around your world," Dean asked with sarcasm.

"Of course not, they keep to shadows and dank dwellings...most but hear of them through song or bawdy tale from the likes of adventurers," Cierra stated, "Few souls, would dare venture out with purpose to meet such foul creatures."

"You're not jokin' are you," Dean finally said.

"Joke? Tis no joke to meet such as a ghoul or orc in its lair," Cierra replied, the small shiver that crept down her body not going unnoticed by the hunters.

"But you and your crews...you do; venture out, that is," Sam asked.

"Aye, the lure of adventure and treasure keeps us in constant company of that which sane men flee," Cierra said with gentle snort, looking again at the two men with curiosity, " and your home...you have no such foul beasts to peril you in your travels?"

"Uh, well...like your world; most people only hear of monsters in stories...and few believe the tales to be anything more than that," Sam explained.

"A world without monsters..." Cierra mused.

"Geek boy didn't say that," Dean interjected, adding, "we got our own monsters...it's just most people don't believe anymore."

"Interesting..." Cierra said. "We shall be going ashore before the midday sun," Cierra then informed the brothers, "if you be wanting any breakfast, I suggest you get yourself below deck while cook is still of mind to be feeding the lot of you..."

Sam just nodded to the woman and grabbed his brother's arm, practically pulling his brother across the deck.

"Dude, they have monsters as part of their crew...and did you hear her talk...dwarves and elves...and did she really say—halflings, they've got Hobbits...Really!" Dean exclaimed as his brother continued to guide him towards the stairs.

Sam shrugged, "guess goblins aren't monsters in their world..."

Seeing his brother's incredulous look, Sam said, "...hey, at least ghouls and wraiths seem to be..."

"If she mentions dragons, I am so outa' here," Dean grumbled, "and we still don't know what those things are up in the rigging..."

**/supernatural/Freeport pirates/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Ghost Ship**

Chapter 5

a/n: again...LARPING...GAMING...AD&D...here I cross them over with RPG characters and then they do a story about gaming/re creationists with that silly and annoying Charlie character...really !

a/n: and I have finally worked out the details on the direction I want to take this story...it takes place in the season where Crowley is still hunting for the door to Purgatory & the boys don't yet know that Cass is working with him. Now, I will be playing _**'fast and loose' **_with AD&D and Spell Jammer rules...because as Jack Sparrow says (of rules)-"_**...they're more like guidelines, really..."**_: so if you're a gamer & reading this story- I don't need a rule miester spouting rules at me! Don't Care! -because ultimately a good story/adventure supersedes the rules- & house rules apply-and I've been gamin' now for close to –30- years, I do it my way ( I started in First Ed folks...so I don't need a 3.5 spouting rules at me !)

**/Freeport Pirates/Supernatural/**

Though offered, the boys begged off most of the food offered by the cook, and soon found themselves back up on deck.

"So, let's get this show on the road," Dean demanded with a clap of his hands.

Captain John, who had risen while they were below deck, was now at the helm, spyglass out and surveying the surrounding ocean, "Aye boy, not so fast...those clouds off to the north seem to be bringing the promise of some rough seas..."

"Meaning..." Sam asked.

"Meanin' that we can't be putting a short boat in the water to git you to shore..." John replied, adding, "It was goin' ta' be a stretch to be rowin' inland from this distance anyways..."

"So I'm afraid it you boys want off this ship you're going to have to allow the teleport spell," Cierra supplied succinctly, coming up to the small group.

"What...really...you have got to be kidding me," Dean complained angrily.

"Dean, do you really want to take a chance of being on this ship if it 'phases' back out," Sam side-barred.

"Really...Sammy...teleport...it's bad enough when Cass decides to poof us somewhere..." Dean continued to complain.

Giving his brother his bitch face, Dean huffed angrily and relented, "...if I end up doing a Han Solo in carbonite deal," striking the movie pose to emphasize his point, before poking Sam in the chest, " it is so on you, little brother."

Shaking his head, Sam replied, "Fine, Dean...whatever..."

Turning back to the captain, he asked, "So how soon can we leave?"

"Devlin be down below preparing his spells as we speak..." John replied, turning to Cierra, he asked, "you be having all you need?"

"Aye..." Cierra replied, only to be interrupted by Dean, "Uh, you really planning on going lookin' like that?"

"And what's wrong with the way my woman looks," John huffed out.

Holding up his hands in defense, Dean quickly countered, "Hey, nothing at all is wrong with 'your' woman...she's damn hot; but she looks like she's goin' to a Halloween party man...and its April..."

"Dean's right...the way Cierra is dressed will draw attention..." Sam quickly interjected.

"I will address that issue once we are ashore...I assume I will be seeing females on your world?" Cierra informed them.

"We don't have time for you to go shopping," Dean cut in.

"And we won't need to...except to procure the needed maps," Cierra said.

Further conversation was halted by the others approaching.

"Everybody ready," Devlin asked.

"Aye, the sooner we be getting' those maps the sooner we be finding the ship," John said.

Devlin turned to Cierra and the two hunters, handing them each a small charm, "these charms will make it easier for me to track you...and let me know when you're ready to return..."

Cierra nodded and pocketed her charm; the boy's gave the charms wary looks before doing likewise.

**...supernatural...pirates...**

Dean blinked several times as he looked around the near empty beach and he quickly realized they were under a pier. He then turned and made eye contact with his brother, who wore an equally surprised expression.

"Uhm...so, we're here, just like that," Dean asked cautiously.

"That is the nature of the spell," Cierra replied as she too was surveying the area.

"When you are ready to return, simply use the charm..." Devlin instructed, "make sure you are in an area that is hidden from prying eyes: we do not want any attention drawn."

"Aye, it should only be a few hours to find the correct maps..." Cierra said, looking towards the boys who nodded in confirmation.

Devlin nodded and in the space of a breath was gone.

"So, where do we procure the maps...?" Cierra asked.

"First we get you into clothes that don't make you look like and extra from a pirate movie," Dean stated.

Cierra gave him an odd look but nodded her head slowly, "I need to view what it typical dress for females on your world," Cierra explained.

They moved from beneath the pier towards the wide sidewalk that separated the beach from the hotels, and then found a path that lead to the street. The early morning foot traffic was light but none the less offered enough examples of "female" dress.

"So, is that an appropriate style," Cierra asked as she pointed to a young woman in long, dark green broom stick skirt, a flowing tan tank top and ankle boots.

The boys traded looks before Dean said, "Yeah, it'll do..."

Cierra nodded and stepped back several feet into an alleyway, muttered a few words.

The hunters watched in stunned amazement as the air around the bard began to shimmer.

When the effect faded, Cierra was sporting the same outfit as the woman they had seen on the street.

"What the hell was that," Dean exclaimed, "how'd you do that?"

"A glamor...a simple illusion," Cierra explained.

"Uh, how long will it last...?" Sam asked curiously.

"Twelve to fifteen hours," the bard replied, "surely our quest for the correct maps will not take that time..."

"Uh, no, it shouldn't," Sam said.

"Yeah, let's get going before something else goes poof around here," Dean grumbled.

The boys decided the first stop was to be the local library, and from there they would peruse the local maritime museums: hoping one of these locations held the type of map Cierra and her crew needed to help them locate the missing ship.

Looking up at the aged, granite building, Cierra asked, "This is your temple of knowledge...?"

"We call it a library..." Sam answered with a small smile as he opened the door and ushered her in. The early hour of the morning saw the library nearly deserted.

"So, what exactly are we looking for," Sam asked as he sat down at one of the library computers.

When Sam got no answer he turned to find the woman staring at the computer warily..."Oh...this is a computer...it, uh...it's like a filing system to help us locate the books we need..."

Giving the computer another uncertain look, Cierra then looked around the library, asking, "where are the acolytes?"

"Acolytes," Sam questioned.

"The keepers of the knowledge...the students..." she asked.

"Oh, the librarian...I'm sure she...or he, is around here somewhere..." Sam explained, "...our temples of knowledge are self-serve..."

Cierra just nodded slowly, asking skeptically, "aye...so... this box, it will help us find the scrolls and maps we are seeking...?"

Sam gave a gentle laugh, "it will point us in the right direction."

"Aye...and you say you have no magic on your world..." Cierra intoned.

With an impatient snort Dean commented, "nothing magic about it...it's the millennium of the geek...everybody's got a computer...so what exactly is geek boy lookin' for...?"

"We need navigational maps of your ocean...and any legends of ghost ships in the area..." Cierra said.

"Uh...Dean and I already checked out local legends of ghost ships...when your ship started appearing...we didn't find anything..." Sam replied.

Cierra nodded thoughtfully, "it was nearly 500 years ago that the ship disappeared...and if time flows differently here, it could have been before you began keeping records..."

"Five hundred years...this boat yer lookin' for has been missin' five hundred years..." Dean exclaimed, "and no one has thought to come lookin' for it before now...?"

"I'm sure the elves spent quite a bit of time attempting to track it down...but the very magic they needed to retrieve the ship was lost with the ship when it disappeared..." Cierra supplied.

"So then how'd you get it...?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Haramast..." Cierra responded dryly.

"Haramast...that's your...uhm, pirate god..." Sam asked hesitantly.

"My _**crew**_ pays him his due..." Cierra responded pointedly, disgust evident in her tone.

The boys exchange a quick look, eyebrows raised, before Dean ventures carefully, "...and you don't?"

Cierra shakes her head, "he is not the god to whom I owe allegiance... Fharlon, god of the traveler, receives my homage and servitude should it be asked."

"Ooo-kaayy..." Dean replied slowly, turning to Sam, "so, Sammy...ancient boat legends and navigational maps...have at it geek boy..."

"And you can find out about any maritime museums...see what kind of information the sites have...if they have map displays..." Sam said, already keying into the search engine.

"What...me...come on Sammy, this geek stuff is all you..." Dean complained.

"Dean...do you want to be here all day..." Sam shot back with a frustrated huff.

"Fine..." Dean grumbled, plopping down at the terminal next to Sam.

Cierra stood behind the boys, watching intently as both Sam and Dean began searching the web sites, her face knitted in a frown as she watched the screens; after a few minutes they both turned towards her when she began speaking in the cadenced, foreign tongue they had heard her speak on several other occasions.

"What'r you doin'...?" Dean asked.

"I wish to be able to read what is scribed on this box..." Cierra stated waving a hand at the computer screen.

"You're casting another spell...?" Sam commented slowly.

"Aye...read languages...indeed that is why we can communicate now...by my language spells; but I must say the spell is not as effective as normal...your language differs much from the languages of my world to which the spells are written, some words do not easily translate..."

"So you're sayin' you just mumble a few words and presto...you can speak or read any language..." Dean asks with skeptical amazement.

"Presto...?" Cierra repeated with some uncertainty before giving a small shake of her head and explaining, "...yes, that is the general nature of the spell, to allow travelers and traders-but especially those of us who travel specifically to obtain the knowledge and stories of other realms, the ability to understand one and other...it is one of the first spells a bard must learn."

Dean just shook his head in continued amazement, "monsters and magic...pirate adventures...must be one hell of a place..."

**/SPN/Pirates/**

The trio spent the next couple of hours at the library; Sam was amused by Cierra's awe at the size of the building and the number of actual books (as opposed to scrolls) the library had on hand.

At the end of it they had found three books that had the potential of supplying them with some needed legends and clues to the whereabouts of the elven ship.

"Just fill these out and I can issue you your temporary card...the regular one should come in the mail in seven to ten days..." the librarian said, pushing several forms towards Sam.

Feeling Cierra's intense stare, the librarian eyed Cierra uncomfortably for a moment before quietly addressing Sam; giving a nod towards the Bard, "she alright...?"

"Huh..." Sam looked up from the form he was filling out, "oh...uh, yeah, she's ah...she's an exchange student...first time in an American library..."

"Oh...well, miss...would you like to fill out a form for a library card..." the librarian offered.

"Oh...no...no...anything she needs Sammy here will get for her," Dean interjected quickly, "she won't be here long enough to get a card..."

Sam quickly shoved the papers back across the counter, getting the librarians attention. She picked them up and quickly read over them before nodding and handing Sam the books and a temporary card.

"Let's go..."

"We are leaving...?" Cierra asked.

Once outside, Cierra looked at Sam and the books he was carrying, "they permit you to leave with the books...?"

"Yeah...we can check out the materials...and you return them in a set amount of time..." Sam explained.

"Interesting...never would the temple part with any of its knowledge in such a way... I myself have spent days immersed in the books and scrolls at the temple..." Cierra said.

The boys just smiled, before Dean said, "I don't know 'bout you all, but I'm starving...I need pie and coffee after all this geek work..."

"I would be most interested to see your inns and taverns..." Cierra said, "however, I am certain that our coinage does not meet with the standards of your world..."

"Probably not...even on this planet, each country has its own type of money..." Sam agreed, adding, "but don't worry about it, Dean and I have it covered..."

"That is most generous..." Cierra replied with a nod.

Holding out his arm for Cierra to take, Dean looked towards his brother, "let's get this woman some pie..."

**/SPN/PIRATES/**

Much to Dean's disappointment, Sam insisted on taking Cierra to a more family friendly restaurant as opposed to a bar.

"Dean, it's barely after noon...we're not going to a bar..." Sam huffed at his brother, "besides, look at her...you really want to take Cierra to a bar...she's got enough to worry about without a bunch of drunks hitting on her..."

"Sam...she's a pirate...think she's been in her fair share of bars...you've seen what she can do, I don't think a few drunks would be a problem for her..." Dean replied.

"They don't have pie at a bar..." Sam countered smugly.

"Spoil sport..." Dean grumbled.

Cierra watched the boys argument with some amusement, "gentlemen, I assure you I can go to any establishment you wish...my crew does frequent taverns on a regular basis when we make port...if you are assuming me to be some delicate flower that needs protecting I can assure you otherwise..."

"See Sammy..." Dean said smugly.

Fixing his brother with one of his patented bitch faces, Sam merely replied, "no, Dean..."

…...

They walked several blocks, coming to a sit-down family restaurant.

Still grumbling, Dean held the door for Cierra and Sam to enter. Once inside, Sam nodded towards the hostess while Dean stood petulantly to the side and Cierra merely looked the place over in curiosity.

"Follow me please," the hostess said, leading them to a booth.

Dean slid into one side while Sam gestured for Cierra to slid into the other side before he sat down beside her.

Grabbing a menu, Dean grumbled, "they better have good pie is all I have to say..."

Sam just shook his head at his brother's grumbling and handed Cierra a menu, asking, "uh...can you still read our language...is the spell still active..."

"Aye... but this book seems to have many pictures...are many in your world illiterate..." Cierra asked curiously, explaining, "indeed, the average villager on my world does not read but a few words...relying on stories and word of mouth for much of their information..."

"Uh...no, most everybody can read...it's actually a requirement that all children attend school and learn to read..." Sam said, adding, "the pictures are just an advertising ploy..."

"Ad-ver-tising ploy...?" Cierra intoned in confusion.

"They're just trying to entice you to buy stuff...," Dean said.

Cierra just nods before looking back to the menu. After a moment Sam asks, "so, anything you would like to try...?"

After some discussion about the types of food offered on both worlds, Cierra finally settled on a pasta dish...Dean went for his usual burger an fries and Sam ordered a fish dinner.

"So we hit the museums after lunch...hopefully we'll see what you need there."

The meal was spent in light conversation, with Sam and Cierra comparing different aspects of their worlds.

"Geesh, it's like havin' the history channel in stereo listening to you two...even your world has its geeks, just without the computers..." Dean complained when Sam and Cierra had moved from the lighter topics of food and dress to heavier subjects of politics and trade...and currently they were discussing the role of Corsairs on her home planet as compared to earth history on the subject.

Cierra gave a small laugh, "you would indeed fair well as a pirate Dean Winchester...if it is not wine, wenching and the talk of treasure and adventure you patience grows thin it seems," she then turned her amused eye to Sam, adding, "you can imagine that my choice of learned discourse is rather limited when we are to sea...so, I thank you for what little we can share before we wear your brothers patience..."

Sam just chuckled at his brothers confused face causing Dean to slide out of the booth grumbling, "...fine, you two have your 'learned' discourse...I'm gonna go pay the bill..."

Cierra followed the retreating Dean with her eyes before turning back towards a still smiling Sam, "it was an observation made in jest...your brother, I hope, did not take real offense..."

"Oh, no...you pretty much have Dean pegged..." Sam chuckled, "oh, don't get me wrong...Dean isn't stupid, he just prefers to show his skills in other ways..."

Sliding out of the booth he continued, "let's get out of here..."

…...

"We will need a map that shows the ocean, shoreline, shoals and reefs within a ten mile radius of the latitude and longitude from whence we appeared, and it would help to have old ones as well as some for as the area is now for comparison...which could perhaps narrow down our search...and as we near the ship, the sexton should pinpoint the more precise area," Cierra said as they entered the large maritime museum.

"If you have that magic sexton, why do you need the maps..." Sam asked, "won't the sexton lead you in the right direction?"

"Aye, were it that simple..." Cierra sighed wearily, "when we are within a few leagues of the ship the sexton will glow hot...but finding the location in hundreds of miles of ocean...no; that is why we must narrow down the search to a small area at the corresponding latitude and longitude between our worlds.

Giving the museum a critical eye, Dean said, "big place...why don't we spread out...see what's here..."

Sam nodded and Cierra was already heading off in a direction.

"Shouldn't we go with her..." Sam commented.

"Sammy...pirate...she doesn't seem to be having any problems blending in..." Dean reminded his little brother, "besides, we're in a freakin' boat museum, what's gonna happen...?"

"Fine..." Sam huffed, "meet back here in an hour..."

…...

Cierra soon found herself in a circular side room that was made to look like the interior of a lighthouse; on the walls and in display cases were various pieces of equipment one would find in a lighthouse as well as photos and paintings of the sea, ships and shorelines, as well as several stylized paintings depicting maps of the area.

The bard moved up to the stylized maps to study them when a man seemed to suddenly appear beside her, startling Cierra when he asked casually, "beautiful isn't it..."

Turning to the man, Cierra eyed the well dressed man with mild suspicion, "aye...'tis quite intricate in its detail."

The dark headed man looked at Cierra curiously for a moment, his Scottish brogue light as he asked, "I sense you're not from around here..."

"I am a visitor to this town, yes..." she replied absently, turning to move away from the man when he reached out to grab her arm.

She turned and raised a brow at the man, as her eyes went from his hand holding her arm to his face, "sir, I would suggest you unhand me..."

"I'm simply fascinated by out of town visitors...we should really go somewhere and have a chat...so you can tell me all about how you got here..." the man said, though his words were light his tone indicated it was more of a command rather than a casual request.

"While I am usually one to never turn down an offer to exchange a story with a local, I am afraid I must decline your _kind offer_," Cierra replied, the latter said with obvious sarcasm.

He gave an amused snort and gave a smile that came across as a sneer, his brogue a little more pronounced as he said pointedly, "I'm afraid I must decline your offer to decline..."

Cierra shook out of the man's grasp and took several steps back, "excuse me..."

"Really...just a little chat about that little ripple I felt...pop you right back here when we're done-promise..." the man said conversationally.

Cierra took a few more small steps back from the man as the lilting, cadenced words of a spell flowed from her lips...seconds later the dark headed man gave an exaggerated shiver, commenting smugly, "tickles...any you seem to have more charms than I originally imagined."

The bard looked at the stranger in surprise as he shrugged off the effect of the charm spell, his brogue becoming more gravely and pronounced as he said with growing impatience, "enough with this...now, I tried to be nice about this seeing as you're the new kid to the neighborhood...but you're trying my patience—so we can do this the easy way or the hard way..."

"How 'bout the hard way..." a new voice said tightly.

Turning to the new voice, the dark headed man said, "should have know you Winchesters would somehow be involved in this..."

"Crowley...what do you want..." Dean demanded.

'Just wanted to meet the lovely young lady here...have a little chat..." Crowley said.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't want to talk to you..." Dean said, moving into the room so he was standing beside and slightly in front of the bard.

"Who's asking you..." Crowley sneered.

"You know this man...?" Cierra asked suspiciously as she took several steps away from Dean.

Not taking his eyes of Crowley, Dean answered in a low, tight voice, "unfortunately...remember when we said our world has monsters too; well, he's one of them..."

Hand going to his chest, Crowley said with sarcasm, "I'm hurt...after everything we've been through together..."

"Dean...hey, Dean...you in here...I think I found..." Sam stopped short when he came upon the scene, biting out in surprise, "Crowley..what the hell are you doing here...?"

"All this could really hurt a demon's feelings...it's like your not happy to see me..." Crowley answered with continued sarcasm.

"Demon...?" Cierra gasped in surprise the same time Crowley flicked his wrist, sending the boys flying across the room to land in stunned heaps on the floor.

Taking a moment to view the stunned hunters in satisfaction, the King of the Demons turned to the startled woman and said politely, "shall we...?"

**/SUPERNATURAL/FREEPORT PIRATES/**


	6. Chapter 6

Another Ghost Ship

Chapter 6

an: just a reminder...this is written in the 'early' part of the season where Crowley and Cass were working together to find the door to purgatory & before the boys find out...

**/SUPERNATURAL/FREEPORT/**

Pulling themselves slowly from the floor an indeterminate time later, they slowly looked around the large room, their eyes finally coming to rest on the empty spaces where Cierra and Crowley once stood.

Sam looked to his brother, saying unnecessarily, "well this is not good...he could have taken her anywhere..."

"No shit, Sammy...we're gonna need some help on this..." Dean ground out angrily.

"The crew..." Sam replied with a nod of his head, already fishing in his pocked for the small medallion the mage had given them, "if Devlin was going to use this to find us and bring us back to the ship he should be able to find Cierra..."

"Wait, Sammy..." Dean said, putting a staying hand on his brother's arm, "do you really want to go back to a ship full of well armed_** 'pirates'**_ and tell the big, scary captain guy that we just let his 'woman' get kidnapped by a demon...?"

Sam huffed in frustration, Dean had a point, but they needed to find the bard, "then what Dean...we can't find her on our own...it could take weeks to track Crowley down; and besides, she's their crew mate, they have a right to know she's in danger, they might be able to help...they fight monsters on their world, maybe they can fight Crowley..."

Dean shook his head, "he's a demon Sam...most of our spells don't work on him, why would there's...remember what she said about her language spell...there are just enough differences to make it difficult..."

Holding out his hands and raising his brow in frustration, Sam demanded, "then what Dean...we don't have a lot of options..."

Dean just pointed up, "Cass..."

"Cass? You really think he'll help...he hardly ever answers you anymore with everything he's dealing with in heaven with Raphael and the civil war and all..." Sam countered.

"If Crowley sensed the ripple the time shift made them you can bet the angels did too..." Dean said, "and if Crowley thinks this is somehow useful..."

"Then the angels might too..." Sam exclaimed, suddenly understanding his brother's line of reasoning.

"And if ol' Raf catches wind of the magic school bus he might just try to use it against Cass somehow..." Dean finished.

"Okay, but lets get out of here and call him then..." Sam said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait...before Crowley showed up you said you found something..." Dean asked.

"What...Dean, we don't have time for this..." Sam countered.

"Sammy, if you found the maps we need then they're a whole lot safer and more useful with us than to leave them here...and we have some leverage to hold over Crowley..." Dean explained, adding, " and we might need it against the angels...and our pirate friends..."

Sam quickly showed Dean the old maps the museum had...all showing the area at different times over the last three hundred years, "and these," Sam said, pointing to a few more on the walls, "these show that area of ocean currently..."

"So we nab these maps..." Dean said.

"Not in the middle of the day we don't," Sam countered, "we'll have to come back for them later, after the museum closes..."

Not liking it but seeing no alternative, Dean reluctantly agreed with his brother, "let's call Cass..."

**/SPN/Pirates/**

"What is it, Dean...your persistence is grating..." Cass's voice suddenly sounded behind the boys.

Whirling, Dean snarked, "...'bout time there Cass...been calling you for almost half an hour..."

"I am embroiled in a civil war Dean...I cannot always break away immediately," Cass intoned coldly.

"Yeah, well this is important..." Dean replied.

"Of course, it always is..." Cass replied evenly.

Despite the emotionless tone, Dean knew the angel was being short and sarcastic with him but at the moment he really didn't care how the angel felt, asking impatiently, "you and your angel buddies feel a disturbance in the _**'force' **_here lately..."

Cass eyed Dean blankly, causing Sam to quickly step in, "what he means is have you felt any...I don't even know how to describe it...uh...have you felt any ripples or feelings that everything isn't quite right..."

"Of course things are not alright...Crowley is ruling hell and the angels are divided..." Cass replied.

"Besides all that Cass...you feel like-I don't know...a door has opened or something...that there's been a rip in the universe or something...lettin' things in that ain't supposed to be here..."Dean waved his hands impatiently.

Cass cocked his head and looked pointedly at the boys, finally asking, "and you would be asking of such things why...?"

"Ah...so you have felt it..." Dean pressed.

"There have been unusual ripples in the fabric of your world...it was something that was being investigated when you called..." Cass explained, "what do you know of this...?"

"Ever hear of pirates, Cass," Dean said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small medallion.

_For the next forty minutes, Dean and Sam filled the angel in on everything that had transpired over the last two days...culminating in Cierra's kidnapping at the hands of Crowley._

"That is most unfortunate that Crowley knows of this...adds another level of difficulty..." Cass said at the end.

Exchanging a look with his brother, Sam asked, "So Raphael sensed it too...will investigate it just like you and Crowley...?"

"So, what do you know about all this...exactly what is the elven boat...what exactly can it do that makes it so important to so many people...?" Dean asked, adding, "I mean, its important to Cierra and her crew only because they were sent on this quest by their god-not like they're really looking for it for themselves..."

"If it is what I think it is then it gives the one who controls it the power to cross not only time and space...but the barriers to the outer realms..." Cass said thoughtfully.

"Outer realms...you mean more than other worlds, like where Cierra and her crew are from...?" Sam asked slowly.

Nodding, Cass replied, "this ship would have the ability to travel to planes outside the material worlds...to heavens and hells on your world..."

"...including Purgatory..." Dean intoned.

Cass nodded, "including Purgatory."

"That explains why Crowley is so interested...why the angels...?" Sam asked.

"It could open up realms of other celestial power...give the wielder access to powers outside our realm..." Cass replied.

Dean leveled a pointed stare at his angel friend, "but we're gonna let them have it right...these pirates are on their own quest—for a god no less; so we're not gonna fight over the big pirate ship...it goes with Cierra and her crew when we find it...right...?"

Fixing Dean with his signature blank look, Cass intoned, "why of course Dean...the pirates can have their ship when they find it..."

Locking eyes for another few seconds, Dean finally said, "Okay...so we need to find Cierra and get her away from Crowley before those pirates find out we let her get snatched by a demon..."

"This might help..." Sam said, handing Cass he amulet, adding, "if Crowley is warded, he shouldn't know to ward against this...can you find her using this charm?"

Taking the small,magical charm from Sam, Cass looked at it curiously, "interesting...definitely not of this world..."

"Yeah...can you track her or not..." Dean asked impatiently.

"Give me a moment...I will discover if the charm has slipped past Crowley's notice..." and with that the angel disasppeared.

**/SPN/Pirates/**

Despite being accustomed to planer shifts and gates, Cierra none then less found herself disoriented with the sudden shift caused by the "demon".

As she focused in on her surroundings she noted she was sitting in an over stuffed chair in what appeared to be a rather ornate sitting room, the light streaming in from the tall windows on the far wall told her that not a lot of time had passed. Continuing to scan the room, her eyes soon came to rest on her "host"; his back was to her as he was pouring a drink at a small bar.

Quickly reaching into her pocket, she suddenly realized with surprise that her glamour spell was no longer active and she was again in her 'normal' ship attire. Even more surprising was that her weapons had not been confiscated: so,either this being was very confident or very stupid-either was not a particularly comforting thought.

Ignoring that unsettling piece of news for the moment, she wrapped her hand around the amulet that Devlin had given her...'ah, a way out, if the dwelling was not warded against such spells...but she would have to find out for certain, having no wish to lead her crew into a trap...'

As her host did not seem in any hurry to acknowledge her, she studied her surroundings in more detail-three large windows to her right...her host to her left and closed double doors behind her that would most likely lead to the rest of the dwelling...but what traps or guards lay beyond were unknown. 'Not a lot of options for an easy escape," the bard considered in frustration; adding to that, that this 'creature' seemed immune to her spells thus far.

So this little battle of wills would be waged with words...so be it, she was a well traveled bard...her words could flow and wrap any being in her web without the need for spell work...

"Are they still alive...?" Cierra asked suddenly, breaking the oppressive silence in the room. Until she could contact her crew, the boys were her only link to the outside.

"Who...those annoying Winchester's..." Crowley turned from the bar and waved his drink slightly in her direction, "they're like bleedin' cockroaches...cut off their heads and they still scurry about..."

Cierra smirks at the analogy, "sounds like you've tried before..."

Walking over to stand at the ornate rock and stone fireplace, Crowley snaps out, "we're not here to bandy about how annoying those two are..."

"Then perhaps you would be more forthcoming in your purpose for this rather insistent..._invitation._..?" Cierra countered.

"You are a most remarkable woman...quite different than anyone else I have ever encountered..." Crowley said expectantly.

Cierra nodded, replying blandly,"really...you must not get out much..."

"Now, such a beautiful and talented woman shouldn't sell herself short...you make me all warm and tingly inside...yes, dearie I sensed your little spell work back there..."Crowley countered, "I'm sure you are the center of attention everywhere you go..."

Cierra sat back in the chair and eyed the "man/demon" pointedly for a moment before asking dispassionately, "shall we continue to bandy false civility and platitudes or shall you tell me why I am here...?"

"Right to business then..." Crowley said as he took a seat opposite the bard, "you're not from around here..."

"Aye...we rather already established that fact earlier..." Cierra interrupted sarcastically.

"When I say not around here...I mean not from around _**here.**_.." he emphasized,waving his hands in a small circular motion as he continued, "...as in here, on this planet. Don't try to deny it love, I felt it...that little ripple...when you_ 'popped' _in..."

Mildly surprised and growing somewhat concerned at the "beings" claim to have_ 'felt'_ the time shift, the bard took some measure of comfort that he continued to refer to her singularly...standing to reason that this "demon" likely did not know, as yet, that she was indeed not alone and had not only the Winchester brothers, but also her own crew, soon to be looking for her. He had not doubt sensed the outward ripple and had not yet backtracked to its 'eye'...but, when she had left the ship, she carried the anomaly with her, making it easier to pinpoint the location of a smaller more concentrated source. If he could indeed sense her, then he would soon sense the ship and the rest of the crew...best to keep his focus on her for as long as possible.

"And this would concern a creature such as yourself...why...?" Cierra asked.

"I want to know how you did it...and why...?" Crowley demanded.

"_**I**_ _didn't_ do it..._**I **_have no spell that powerful..." Cierra said.

The demon eyed her, brow furrowed in frustration, as his gravely voice ground out impatiently, "well somebody bloody does...and you know who it is..."

The mounting argument was abruptly ended when they were both startled when the double doors leading out of the room suddenly flew open, revealing a cold faced man in a tan trench coat.

"We have to talk," Cass said, stepping into the room.

"I'm a little busy at the moment..." Crowley shot back.

"The Winchester's have informed me of the unusual circumstances surrounding your...guest...and they wish her to be returned..." Cass countered in his usual monotone.

"Well that's bloody well too bad...I'm not done with her yet..." the demon growled.

"Wait...you spoke to Sam and Dean...?" Cierra interjected, "who are you...?"

Looking at Cierra like he was seeing her for the first time, "you are the pirate woman...I can indeed sense the rippling of time as you are suspended between two worlds...you must tell us everything..."

"Tell you...?" Cierra said in surprise, shaking her head in confusion, "I have to say I am growing quite unsure of this apparent circular nature of alliance amongst those I have thus encountered..."

"I must return to the Winchesters shortly...we must do this quickly, and she must be returned to them..." Cass said, approaching the woman.

"What! I don't think so..." Crowley growled out angrily.

The angel stopped and turned towards the demon, stating evenly, "I know what it is you are seeking...and why...did you think to pursue this without gaining the attention of the other angels: already Raphael's forces also seek answers to the ripple. She did not come to this planet alone...even if we find source of the disturbance, we do not possess the needed item to locate and retrieve the physical manifestation—it lies with her crew...we must return her so that we can get to the item..."

"Did you say other angels...! You're an angel...and you-you're a demon...yet you converse as allies," Cierra said as she looked back and forth between the two 'men' in front of her, adding with trepidation, "...yet your tone implies a kinship to the Winchesters...to whom exactly do you claim allegiance...?"

Looking at the demon, who shot the angel with a smug look, Cass then replied simply, "it is complicated..."

"It is only as complicated as you wish to disguise ignoble deeds in righteous intent..." Cierra replied, "that both angel and demon share common intentions would be that all are in grave peril or that good finds the virtuous path frought with an overmuch of obstacle and thus chooses a path of less honorable means to achieve said goal..."

"That the end justifies the means..." Cass reiterated, "desperate times call upon the righteous to put aside virtue in favor of expediency for the sake of all who would suffer with their failure..."

"Then does that not make your path as dark as that of your enemies...?" Cierra asked as she fingered the charm in her pocket, wishing to dared to use it.

"This discourse into the ethics of my decisions is of no consequence..." Cass said, as he suddenly approached the woman, laying two fingers to her brow.

**/SPN/Pirates/**

Dean and Sam jumped up, when Cass suddenly appeared in their hotel room, an unconscious woman in his arms.

"You found her..." Dean exclaimed, guiding Cass to lay Cierra on the bed.

"Is she alright...?" Sam asked.

"She is fine...Crowley did not harm her..." Cass replied.

"How'd you get her out...?" Dean asked as he began assessing the unconscious woman for injuries.

"He did not think to have his latest lair 'angel proofed'..." Cass intoned.

"So he knows about the ship now too...awesome..." Dean grumbled, adding, "and how long before the angel squad tries the same thing...we gotta help these guys find this ship and get them back to their own world...this is just to dangerous for either side to have."

"Agreed, we must expidite the location of this vessel..." Cass readily agree, "we should return this woman to her crew immediately."

"Whoa, whoa...hold up there cowboy..." Dean said holding out his hands, "I've been poofed around enough today...I'd like to make sure she's alright before we go poofing back to the 'Jolly Roger' and its scary-assed crew; besides, we still need to go back to the museum and get those maps..."

Cass nodded, "Yes, the maps...we should retrieve those immediately before Raphael discovers the meaning of the time shift..."

"Listen, I'll stay here with Cierra...Sammy's the one who knows which maps to nab..." Dean said.

"Uh...yeah, sure..." Sam said mildly hesitant, "let's go Cass..."

When his little brother an angel had again disappeared, Dean sat down on the opposite bed. Looking intently at the unconscious woman he intoned quietly, "is it just me or was all this just a little too easy..."

**/SUPERNATURAL/FREEPORT PIRATES/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Ghost Ship**

**Chapter 7**

Dean hoped Cierra would awaken before Sam got back with Cass. There was something about the Bard's quick, 'uncomplicated' rescue that just didn't quit sit right with Dean...nothing, even with 'Angel' power behind it, ever went that easily for the Winchester's-especially when dealing with Crowley.

Dean gave a quiet sigh as the familiar sound of flapping wings signaled the return of his brother and angel, "back so soon...no trouble I take it...?"

"No, the place was closing...Cass just popped us in and it wasn't hard to get the maps..." Sam replied as he set the maps on the table, "Cierra alright...?"

Dean shrugged, "guess so...she hasn't woke up yet..." turning to Cass Dean asked, "you sure Crowley didn't hurt her or anything...?"

"Yes, I am sure," Cass replied.

"Then why is she like this...unconscious..." Dean demanded with a wave of his hand.

"He was being more...'civil' with this prisoner...he was attempting spell work instead of physical torture..." Cass easily lied, adding with some truthfulness, "I believe Crowley finds her somewhat fascinating..."

"Yeah, well, he better keep his distance if he knows what's good for him...she has a scary-assed pirate as a boyfriend and I wouldn't put it past him or that crew of his to be able to cause some serious hurtin' to a demon...even Crowley..." Dean stated.

"Indeed..." was the angels absent reply, as he stated pointedly, "we have retrieved the woman and now have the maps...we should return to her ship and quickly locate this ship they seek before Crowley or Raphael have a chance to find it..."

"Yeah, when she can wake up and tell us what happened," Dean said.

"She is unharmed, Dean…" Cass insisted.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see that for myself….walking the plank isn't on my list of things to do today…" Dean snapped back.

"Ya, know, Dean…pirates didn't really do that…that myth came about in the….." Sam started to explain, only to be waved off by his brother.

"Whatever, geek boy…Cass just wake her up…" Dean directed.

Cass cocked his head to one side and gave Dean his signature blank look before stepping forward and laying a hand on Cierra's brow, muttering a few indistinguishable words.

The boys watched as the bard took in a gentle breath and began to slowly stir.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Dean took her hand and began to talk quietly, "Cierra…you with us? Can you wake up for us now? We need you to wake up so we can see if you're alright…we need to get out of here and back to your crew…"

Taking in and releasing a deep breath, Cierra then opened her eyes, which darted around the room in uncertainty, causing Dean to lay a hand to her shoulder, "hey….hey, it's okay….you're safe now…."

"Dean…?" Cierra said with uncertainty, as he eyes moved past him to take in Sam and Cass, "Sam….and…."

Cierra moved her head to one side as her eyes settled on Cass, "You…I remember you…but, who are you?"

"I am Castiel…I_ rescued_ you from the demon Crowley…" the angel intoned blandly, adding, "…we should go now…"

"Go…? Go where…" the bard asked in confusion as Dean helped the struggling woman sit up.

"We got the maps…we can go back to the ship now…" Sam supplied.

"You have the maps…?" Cierra asked.

"Yes…we should go…" Cass pressed.

"Wait…just slow down and take a moment to enlighten me to my missing hours…I've obviously missed a few things…" Cierra demanded.

"What do you remember…?" Sam asked.

Shaking her head slightly and rubbing a hand across her brow she frowned in concentration, trying to grasp fleeting, hazy images, "I…we…we were in that place…the museum…we were looking for maps when this…_man_…spoke to me…." Looking up at the three men for confirmation of those few memories and seeing their tight looks, she continued questioningly, "but he…that man…he wasn't a man, wasn't mortal…he said he was…he said he was a demon…?"

"King of Hell himself…" Dean said.

"King…!?-of the demons…?" Cierra intoned in disbelief, "but you said your world did not have monsters…?"

"Oh, he's monster all right…just not one of your fairy tale monsters…"

"Really…on my world demons are usually considered as monster…" Cierra interrupted.

"Demon's aren't like your monsters…not like, I don't know…orcs or trolls or whatever you have on your world…" Sam said, taking a chance that her world was like the ancient world of the Greeks and Romans with their stories of such monsters as Hydra's, giants and other creatures considered myth and legend on his world, "demons are a kind of flip side…the evil side of the light…of one of our religious belief systems…like a system of checks and balances…"

Cierra nodded in understanding, "ah, they are the creatures of that which holds sway to evil and destruction on your world…? We too, have many creatures and human servants of evil on my world…demons included. But what of good, do you not have priests…servants?—those that serve in the name of that which is considered good…"

Both boys looked towards Cass, who returned their gaze with a blank look, causing Cierra to ask, "you…you are a servant of good—to what god do you owe allegiance…?"

Dean couldn't help but snort in amusement at Cass's affronted look and blunt reply, "I am the servant of the Lord…the one true god…"

"Ah…I have heard that from many a temple…" Cierra commented, "so, what divine power does your god give for your obedience and loyalty…no doubt your spells will be most useful since mine and Devlin's are of limited effectiveness being thus far removed from our own gods'…" _/in AD&D there are dozens of "gods" and priests, mages, sorcerers & bards get certain spells depending on the god the player choses/_

Seeing Cass about to go into a pious rant, Dean held up a hand, "whoa…whoa…whoa….so not the time for a religious debate…let's just say his god gives him plenty of 'spells' and move on…"

With a huff of annoyance, Cass said impatiently, "we have the maps, you see she in unharmed…we need to leave…"

"Yeah, yeah…let's go…" Dean said, pulling the amulet from his pocket the same time Cass attempted to touch his forehead.

"Whoa, hold up their cowboy…we already got our own flight plan back to the 'Flying Dutchman'…" Dean said quickly, sidestepping Cass's touch, adding, "that doesn't leave me tied up in knots…if ya' know what I mean…"

Dean held up a similar amulet as the one Sam had given to the angel to track the missing bard, noting that Cierra pulled one from her pocket as well.

"These things take an extra passenger…?" Dean asked Cierra as he gave the small amulet a shake.

"The amulet merely calls on the caster…the door he opens will accommodate several people," Cierra explained, before closing her eyes and muttering a few unintelligible words.

In seconds there was a flash of light and Devlin stepped into the room seemingly from nowhere, only a slight shimmering distortion behind him giving any indication of where he had come.

"Ready…? John was 'bout ready to lay the boats to shore to come lookin' for you…" Devlin asked, "find what we need…?"

"Aye, we have located many maps that should help us pinpoint the location of the elven ship…" Cierra reported, then waved an absent hand towards Cass, adding, "their priest will be accompanying us…"

"I am not a priest…I am an angel of the lord…" Cass said, affronted by the introduction.

Devlin gave him a quick look, "aye, one of them high and mighty orders of Paladins is it…get his comeuppance soon enough if he be spoutin' off all that law and order and obedience talk to our own priestess…" the mage said with an amused snort, before waving them to follow him through the distortion.

In another flash, they were gone…vanished into thin air.

**/FREEPORT/SPN/**

The crew was on hand to greet them on their return, John immediately stepping up to appraise them critically, "yea all took your own sweet time to find a few maps…but, yea look to be in one piece…no problems then…?"

"Hey, no problem at all…popped in got your maps…popped right back…good as new…" Dean said quickly as he gave a general wave to the returning party.

"We encountered minor difficulties and attracted the attentions of a demon…but to what god, I do not know…" Cierra interrupted.

"Demons…what god have we so caught the attention of that they set their minions to us so quickly…?" Montero demanded, turning towards the brothers, finally noticing the new member to the returning party, "and who might this be…?"

"A priest to their party…though I have yet to get a name or allegiance _(in gaming terms…an alignment)_…but they do not hold sway to demons so we should at least count him neutral to our cause…" Ciera reported, shaking her head with a frown as a sudden memory flashed, too quick to capture, but leaving her uncertain. She turned to her captain, him pointedly, "and he saved me from the company of this demon, they say, is the king of the demons on this planet…"

"Aye, then I be owing you a deep debt of gratitude for saving my woman…" John said as he stepped forward to give the angel a strong slap to the back.

Stumbling forward a bit, Cass quickly straightened, "it was no difficulty…"

"This calls for a celebration…" John said to the assembled group.

"Aye, not so fast… we have yet to know if these maps will aid in locating the ship and need I remind you we now have a powerful demon's interest…" Cierra reminded her lover and captain.

"Aye, she be talking truth…what god holds this demons allegiance and do we count your priest's god as friend or foe to our cause…?" Lucius asked, looking pointedly at Castiel.

**/SPN/Freeport/**

They poured over the maps, debated the logistics of retrieving the elven ship and returning it home, and Cass, Lucius and Cierra managed to work in a brief theological debate till late into the evening before Montero called it a night for the crew.

As the crew settled in for the night, Cierra stood, arms folded, leaning against the doorframe of the captain's cabin…eying as the last of the crew settled in for the night; paying particular attention to the three strangers who were attempting to find a comfortable spot themselves to bed down for the night.

Coming up behind her, John wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, following her line of sight to the strangers, asking cheekily, "your attentions seem totally caught by our new friends, is my woman thinking of jumping ship…?"

Rolling her eyes, and giving an annoyed sigh, Cierra shot back, "do not be crass, lest you wish to find your bed cold tonight…"

John just snickered and nuzzled into her hair, "what sway do these strangers hold over you this night…?"

"It is there priest…I have this wisp of a memory that flees me should I peer to close…but it sets my mind at ill ease…that their priest is not that he appears, that his goals are not that of his party _/ie, Sam & Dean: AD&D groups are referred to as adventuring parties/_…" Cierra said softly.

Standing straight and eying the strangers, John replied, "…bah, what priest does not hold their god's pursuits above mortal concerns…"

Smirking, Cierra turned to her lover, "aye, wouldn't let our priestess or mage hear you speak thus…Carlotta and Devlin have been most loyal to crew and cause…"

Returning her smirk with one on his own he replied, as he turned to grab a bottle of rum from the table, "aye, but they be the exception to the rule…the adventure holds sway over them…"

"What that the freedom of adventure is not what the god of Pirates expects of his priestess…and followers…" Cierra intoned with a roll of her eyes.

"Aye, makes for a good life when the gods' pursuits so fit with his followers whims…" John said, waving a bottle of rum he had turned and grabbed up from the table.

"Do you not find it fascinating…that they have but two…that all faces of evil and good are manifest in but two deities'…" Cierra asked with interest, "that their priest of this one true god…takes mortal form but is not mortal…"

"Ah, the bards mind is never at rest, always with the quill and parchment…whether it be a bawdy tale, a pirate's adventure or a debate amongst them book learn'd acolytes at the Temple…nary a scrap or detail escapes yea…" John teased.

"It is but a fair change that we encounter something so new…so foreign, that does not set upon us in earnest," Cierra defended, "to encounter knowledge for knowledge sake and not to for the sake of life and limb…or to point to your next gold piece…"

John frowned as he saw Cierra sigh wearily and move towards the bed. She sat and turned towards her captain, "it is not that I would not do whatever was needed for our quest…but I grow weary at times of the weight of these studies…that should I miss a clue, misinterpret a scroll-that, we would forever be searching…"

The captain cocked his head and really looked at the bard, noting her tired countenance and wondered that he had never taken notice of it before, "yea, shouldn't be takin' so much of this burden upon yerself…"

"No, do not misinterpret my misgivings as overwork, my love…it is thus my contribution to crew and quest…that I do not hold sway with Haramast's blessings and can neither mend a sail or easily swing a sword…I just fear leading us astray…" Cierra said quickly, standing to place her hands against his chest.

"Your contributions are most welcome and have given this crew many roads to adventure where there might not otherwise have been a clear path…" John said, wrapping his arms around Cierra and adding cheekily, "I for one have most appreciated…your talents…and contributions to my ship…"

Cierra looked up at him with a wry smile and gently smirk, "aye, I have thus then pleased my captain…"

Wrapping the woman in a fierce hug and finding willing lips he kicked the door to the cabin closed and fell into the bed.

_/Now, this is the point in our games where we simply… "fade to black"…and move the adventure along to keep our game PG/R rated since the player that plays 'John' usually brings his young children over when we game/another point of interest…my husband plays the mage character of Devlin and our other PC is Monty/any other character mentioned in the crew in an NPC played by the GM/_

**/Supernatural/**

a/n: so, I'm thinking maybe another two chapters and I'll close this one out…


End file.
